The World is Coming to a End
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: OT5 one-shots 7: Ryoma has a problem with texting
1. White Day

**Title:** White Day

**Rating: T**

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** Ryoma is hiding from his four boyfriends

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did because then there would be OT5 throughout.**

**Warning: Sneaky boyfriends**

Ryoma woke to sound of his alarm going off in his hotel suit. It was March 14th and his boyfriends were in Japan and he was here in America. It was White day which means his boyfriends would have been all over him like starving dogs on a steak.

He was still pissed about Valentines Day and what the hell that they did to him. So when he was finally able to move again (two days later) he was on the phone with his manager trying to find a tournament on this day. His manager called two days later with this gig and he agreed right away. So here he was in Nashville, Tennessee getting ready to play in a fundraiser for kids with cancer.

Though he will point out that he did _not _call Kevin Smith up and brag that he was doing a good deed and he wasn't. But it did work, so the big event was the match between the two of the best tennis players.

As Ryoma stood in front of the mirror after his shower brushing his teeth he could not shake this feeling of dread in his gut. But he pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked to his room and got dressed.

!#$&() !#$&() 

As Ryoma walked into the shower room he saw Kevin tying his last shoe.

"Echizen."

"Smith."

"What no boyfriends?"

"Their in Japan."

"On White Day?"

"How do you know this?"

"I spent some time in Europe and they celebrate it to."

"Whatever."

"Karma is going to come back and bit you."

"You never struck me as a religious person."

"I am just saying that you need to be careful."

"Your caring is showing."

"Funny."

"I know."

Ryoma stuck his stuff inside of his locker, and then with their rackets in hand they walked out of building into the court.

!#$&() !#$&() 

Ryoma walked up to his door and after sticking the keycard into the door and walking in he had only one thought on his mind.

'Damn Kevin and his karma crap.'

Because sitting in the living room were the very people he had worked so hard to avoid. He did not even look at them as he walked past them and into the bedroom hoping that if he ignored them they would disappear. But when he felt them follow him in and lock the door behind them, he knew that God was not just a woman but a yaoi fangirl, too.

!#$&() !#$&() 

This is the start of my series of one-shots that revolve around the OT5.

And NailBunnyDeadBunny I am not lazy you bastard. I was waiting for White Day to post this.

Oh if you are wondering NailBunnyDeadBunny and I have a love hate friendship.

Meaning: We _Love_ to _Hate_ each other.

God I have a huge list of one-shot prompts so I will be writing these for awhile.

If you want to suggest some one-shots then go tell me.


	2. Magic

**Title:** Magic

**Rating: K **

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** The three times that Ryoma will used magic.

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them along with the lost of my cereal addiction.**

**Warning: Craziness **

Ryoma has a secret.

He can perform slight of hand, or magic to all the common people. And he only used it on three occasions.

1: One day in his junior year of high school he had to go and he had to go to a daycare and care for kids. 

He is not good with kids.

They are loud and noisy and are always sticky.

He hates sticky.

Which is why he dose not own a sticker, or post-it note. They are sticky.

It was his job to keep the kids entertained while the others got lunch ready. 

He swears to this day he was tricked into doing it.

And when they would not shut up he performed some magic till lunch was ready. The kids were quite and not touching him with their sticky hands.

2: In his senior year of junior high, it was Valentines day and because he did not Kaidoh to hid behind, he was chased by the most evil thing since stickiness, fangirls. 

He made them go away by taking their chocolates and using slight of hand to make each one disappear.

And for some reason they found that amazing and actually left him alone the rest of they day.

He loved the rest of the day for it was quite for him, but the rest of his team was not so lucky and he decided that he would not help them.

3: He hates this one with a passion.

When Fuji and Monkey King decide that it will be fun to get Tezuka and Gen drunk.

And I mean loopy drunk.

And they become weird……well weirder.

They also become really…….well really frisky.

So he keeps them at bay with magic.

They are like the kids from one, but not sticky.

Thank god, that when it comes to the point that he has to use magic they are at the point in being drunk that when they wake up in the morning, after passing out, they don't remember a thing.

Because he would hate to think if this got out.

!#$&()!#$&() 

I am going to try and update several times a week. This is the one that I was really wanting to do. It is different from what I first thought up but I like it. 

A couple of things:

1: I don't know if Ryoma really hates sticky things, but I thought it would be a funny thing.

2: Sorry for Kaidoh I was not saying that your scary, your just…..intimidating.

3: I still am looking for prompts, so if you have one I would like it.

4: It might be a couple of days before we update _Kind of a Funny Story_, NailBunnyDeadBunny is in the process of actually reading the book. So thanks to our loyal readers, but we will get that out as soon as we can.

Thanks for reading and please _**Review**_.


	3. Blood

**Title:** Blood

**Rating: K **

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** Takes place when Ryoma is playing Shinji right after his injury.

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PoT**

**Warning: before relationship**

!#$&()!#$&() 

I knelt on the court with my hand over my bleeding left eye. I don't know how injured it was, but there was a lot of blood.

I had failed.

How could I have let this happen? 

"_Damn Brat. What the hell were you thinking?"_

Yes that is what my father would have said. 

I feel someone tugging at me but I didn't know who.

My grandmother was a big sports fan and she helped me to learn to play with both hands.

I am glad she couldn't see me fail like that.

She would have been ashamed. 

I remember when she died all those years ago, I could not pick up a tennis racket for a month.

She always gave weird advice.

"_Keep you eye on the doughnut and not on the hole."_

That was suppose to make me a optimist, but it just made me hungry.

One when we were driving around she would spout out weird advice.

"_Good instincts usually tell you what to do long before your head has figured it out."_

She said that when making a random right turn and driving us into a duck pond.

And I figured out that day that she might be right but she did not have good instincts.

"_Nothing is worth your time if you won't bleed for it."_

That was the last thing that she said to me, and it was that night, at midnight on her favorite holiday, that she pasted into the next life. 

She was right.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my eye and decide to keep playing.

As they bandage me wound I looked into the stands and I saw two things that had caught my right eye.

There were two uniforms there.

One was golden and he was wearing a black baseball cap and looked to have the same range of emotion as Tezuka.

The other sat like a king on his throne and was preening like some damn monkey.

Monkey King. 

I think the name fits him.

Over time I played and beat both of them, and one by one the Regulars on my team lost to me and that included the great Tezuka. 

Though I will admit it took forever to beat Fuji.

But I will say that even if I would give my own blood to play tennis, I would give my life for my lovers and friends.

!#$&() 

As Ryoma saved and turned off his laptop, he could not but smile one of his small but true smiles.

His homework was complete for his collage English class. 

A short paper about a quote form your past and how it played a part in your life.

"Brat get down here for dinner!"

"Coming." stated a slightly annoyed Ryoma.

As he walked to the closed study door, his eyes fell on a well worn dictionary. 

He has had to protect that book multiple times from a certain Monkey King who said that it was in pathetic shape.

He when he refused to give up the dictionary, they asked him why.

He told them it belonged to his grandmother before she died, and they backed off the book.

As he looked at the book he could not help but let out a small chuckle.

His grandmother had been a terrible speller and every time she asked how to spell a word she was always told to use a dictionary.

One day he sat at the dining room table with her when she burst out with.

"_Good damn it. I need to know how to spell the damn word to look it up."_

And he could only agree with her.

!#$&&()!#$&() 

Okay in the next one the rest of the OT5 will show up, and play a major role in it, hopefully.

Read and Review. Please because that last chapter barely got any review and I will stop writing these if I feel unloved.


	4. Hospitals

**Title:** Hospitals

**Rating: K+**

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** Ryoma HATES hospitals, they are just all around annoying.

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PoT**

**Warning: nothing I can think of.**

!#&()+!#&()+

Hospitals sucked.

That is all Ryoma would say about the subject. And when asked why he might give you these reasons:

The four white that stood tall and opposing.

They made you fell small and weak. Their bright white surface did nothing but make feel nervous with the thoughts that heaven is also suppose to be white, and after that thought you begin to feel scared that your friend, family member and even you could end up there.

The smell of alcohol.

The feeling of queasiness would make anyone know that the hospital is horrible. Sometimes you have to wonder if it is just alcohol that you are smell or is it other things.

_Fuji was bent over slightly in the hard plastic chair staring at his hands, and Tezuka sat with a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_Monkey King was flipping through a fashion magazine wincing at everything that was horrible, and occasionally holding it up as though seeing if that out fit would work for one of them._

_Sanada was deeply involved in some novel._

_The air was heavy and unwelcome and when the doors opened they all stood._

_Yuuta walked out with a blue bundle of blankets and a big grin on his face._

_As Fuji and Monkey King were taking turns holding the bundle. Ryoma took notice of some money changing hands from Sanada to Tezuka._

But for reasons hospitals were bad, there were good things that made it worth the while.

!#&()+!#&()+

Read and Review. Please because that last chapter barely got any review and I will stop writing these if I feel unloved.

AND DEAR GOD THOW ME A BONE, I NEED SOME PROMPTS.


	5. Public Bathrooms

**Title:** Public Restrooms

**Rating: K+**

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** Ryoma HATES hospitals, they are just all around annoying.

**Pairing: OT5**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PoT**

**Warning: nothing I can think of.**

!#&()+!#&()+

"Ore-sama refuses to go in there."

"Keigo just go in there it is not a big deal."

"Scared Monkey King?"

"Ore-sama is not scared, how dare you think that the great Ore-sama is scared."

"Your refusal to go in there might be a reason."

"Shu how could you say something so mean to me?"

"It's true."

"Shut up brat. If it is not so bad why don't you go in?"

"Fine."

Ryoma walks over to the door and opens it.

"_Holy cheese monkeys Batman_." he states in English

Ryoma closes the door and walks out the front door of the store.

Never in his life has he seen a bathroom made of gold and precious stones.

But he didn't need to use the bathroom anymore.

!#&()+!#&()+

There is really is a bathroom like that in, I think, Japan. You have to spend like a thousand dollars in the store to use it.

_**Thanks MissSilver for the prompt.**_


	6. Language

Languages

By: LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

I had always found English easy.

And it was just not from being born in America .

I had aced my classes in America and then moved quickly through the classes in Japan .

But don't get me wrong I was no genius at languages.

In school I took three years of Spanish, and still I could only do so much.

And I know some of that from when he babysat twin two year olds. They would watch Dora the Explorer and well that was with out a doubt the most painful experiences of my life.

Over the years I has never had the need to know Spanish.

Well that was until Monkey King wanted a kid.

And Fuji agreed.

Followed closely by Sanada and Tezuka.

I was not into it with both feet, but I was out numbered and one thing I do know is when to back down, I just choose not to sometimes,

And I was even more against it when they wanted a kid from Spain .

I confronted them about the language barrier.

But they ignored me.

Damn them.

So two months later a six year old girl came to live with us and I knew that Monkey King would be clueless and I was right.

NONE!!!

Not one of them knew a drop of Spanish and she knew not a drop of Japanese.

Finally after being woken up for the fifth time by a yelling of two different languages, I snapped.

I made my way down stairs ready to hit someone with a twist serve. When I got there I walked in and everyone got quite.

_**Flashback**_

"_May I ask what the hell is going on here?"_

"_Ore-sama is trying to figure out what Marie wants for breakfast."_

"_By yelling?"_

" _Fuji recommended it."_

"_Fuji recommends a lot of things, dose not means we always listen."_

"_Mizu, Ryo is so mean."_

"_¿Por qué el hombre divertido está gritando en mí?"_

"_Porque él es rey del mono."_

"_Wait you speak Spanish?" asked Tezuka_

"_Some."_

"_Ore-sama demands to know why you didn't tell us."_

"_Because I did not want to play the role of translator, plus it was fun watching you struggle."_

"_BRAT!"_

_**End Flashback**_

That day I was surprised to hear them yell out at the same time that I was a brat.

They ignored me for several days and I will not complain one bit for it was a nice vacation from being the ultimate uke.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

Monkey: I'm not dead!

Bunny: We are almost done with the next chapter of Kind of a Funny Story we are just having some difficulty.

Monkey: Happy Thanksgiving if you are American and if you are not then......thanks for reading anyway.


	7. Cellphones

**Title:** Cell Phones

**Rating: T**

**Author:** LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

**Summery:** Ryoma really should turn off his cell phone, or burn it.

**Pairing: **OT5 but the main focus on royal pair

**Disclaimer: **I'm don't have the art skills to create something like a manga, but if I did then there would be boy on boy kisses

**Warning: **Misuse of a cell phone and murderous thoughts

He was going to kill him!

Throw him off a cliff.

Or throw his hair products off a cliff and watch him jump off the cliff after them.

He would at least burn his favorite purple shirt and the cell phones while at it.

Damn that Monkey King for texting him in the middle of class, and to make it worse the teacher had read the message. Now he had several days of meeting with the school shrink.

Damn that Monkey King.

Monkey King was dead as dead could be.

As Ryoma walked into the shared apartment that he shared with Monkey King, because his parents moved back to America and his mom did not want to separate her son from his boyfriends.

There on the couch sat the Bastard.

"Monkey King what the hell is wrong with you!?!"

"Brat what are you talking about?"

"The text message that you sent me."

"The one that you did not respond to?"

"The one that got my cell phone confiscated by the teacher."

"Well sorry about that."

"I have to attend therapy for what was in the text. What was in that text that the teachers would not tell me about?"

"All I asked was to pick up so lavender lotion to help with stretching. Yoga is a pain."

That dumb ass.

"Well the teacher thought it was about something completely different."

"Its not my fault that your teacher is a moron."

"I'm telling Shu-chan that you got me in trouble and now will have to miss our date tomorrow."

Keigo got up and walked across the room and pulled Ryoma against his chest and kissing him lightly.

"I'll call the school and straighten this out, just don't call Shu-chan."

* * *

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Random shit that I wrote in an hour after looking at my list of ideas.


End file.
